The invention relates to an apparatus and method for handling honeycomb core. The present EOA (end-of-arm) tool can be attached to a robot, to be used to pick up and then move pieces of honeycomb core.
Presently, a primary method of handling honeycomb core is by hand.
Exemplary prior art material includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,548 to Falkner, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,426 to Nagy, these systems relating to apparatus for lifting and moving concrete building blocks. These exemplary systems have fingers that insert into the cores of the blocks, expand, allowing lifting and moving and then contract, allowing removal. The exemplary systems utilize a separate finger for each block to be lifted, e.g. 20 blocks utilizing 20 fingers.